


50 Books to Give Your Lover

by acaseofthemondays



Series: Darcy and the Winter Beefcake Chronicles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: All the books Bucky bought for Darcy's chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ladyaudiophile put this whole list together. She is lovely!

1\. The Martian by Andy Weir  
2\. Watchmen by Alan Moore  
3\. Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll  
4\. Frankenstein by Mary Shelley  
5\. I, Robot by Isaac Asimov  
6\. A Game of Thrones by George RR Martin  
7\. The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck  
8\. Timeline by Michael Crichton  
9\. Jurassic Park by Michael Crichton  
10\. The Hunt for Red October by Tom Clancy  
11\. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams  
12\. Dune by Frank Herbert  
13\. The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien  
14\. The Chronicles of Narnia by CS Lewis  
15\. The Maltese Falcon by Dashiell Hammett  
16\. As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner  
17\. Brave New World by Aldous Huxley  
18\. Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston  
19\. Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie  
20\. The Color of Magic by Terry Pratchett  
21\. The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks  
22\. Casino Royale by Iam Fleming  
23\. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K Dick  
24\. Carrie by Stephen King  
25\. 11/22/63 by Stephen King  
26\. Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn  
27\. The Historian by Elizabeth Kostova  
28\. The Hamiltome by Lin-Manuel Miranda  
29\. 1984 by George Orwell  
30\. Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice  
31\. The Eye of the World by Robert Jordan  
32\. Dracula by Bram Stoker  
33\. Moon Shot by Jay Barbree and Alan Shepard  
34\. The Right Stuff by Tom Wolfe  
35\. Right Stuff, Wrong Sex by Margaret A Weitekamp  
36\. Hidden Figures by Margot Lee Shetterly  
37\. Rise of the Rocket Girls by Natalia Holt  
38\. 2001: A Space Odyssey by Arthur C Clarke  
39\. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury  
40\. Born to Run by Bruce Springsteen  
41\. Glenn Miller & His Orchestra by George T Simon  
42\. Steps in Time: An Autobiography by Fred Astaire  
43\. He's Got Rhythm: The Life and Career of Gene Kelly  
44\. The Time of My Life by Patrick Swayze and Lisa Niemi Swayze  
45\. Must Love Wieners by Casey Griffin  
46\. Accidentally In Love With…A God? by Mimi Jean Pamfiloff  
47\. Falling for the Highlander by Lynsay Sands  
48\. Mind Game by Christine Feehan  
49\. Property of a Noblewoman by Danielle Steel  
50\. Tale as Old As Time by Charles Solomon


End file.
